


Sunrise

by Inkmagine



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Early Mornings, Multi, My First Fanfic, Phineas has two hands, Poly M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkmagine/pseuds/Inkmagine
Summary: An early morning leaves Phineas thinking back to the beginning of when his life turned upside down thanks to a dream, a circus, and perhaps one too many glasses of wine.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to “Sunrise” from In The Heights on repeat way too many times and this is what came out of it.

Gentle rays of light streamed carefully from the half-exposed windows, illuminating the two figures in the bed. One of them stirred, but stayed asleep, while the other opened his eyes to the calming light of the sun that hasn’t yet crested over the horizon. It was a habit of Phineas’ to wake up early, an old one from his more tedious and longer working days. Although, it wasn't one he was too keen to get rid of, seeing as how the first thing he could fully see and comprehend was his partner’s sleeping form beside him.

Phillip, what was there to say of him? Phineas had known of his family, the ever-famous Carlyles, before, but if you had told Phin of what was to come in the months that passed well, he would have laughed to your face.

He remembered the night well- too well, for what had transpired- a simple meeting outside the theater and into a local bar. “A bit of a scandal,” Charity had said of him. Phineas wasn’t to be deterred, though. He was never the kind to back down from a challenge, even an implied one. _Especially_ an implied one.

Even so soon after meeting, Phineas could read him like an open book. A younger, richer man constricted by the unspoken rules of high society. Charity had been Phineas’ window into that world, a world even the great P. T. Barnum had no hope of truly entering, but Phillip had been the one to really make him take a step inside to see the world through the playwright’s eyes. And Phineas became determined to rescue him.

Their time in the old circus was a whirlwind. Two clashing personalities, each charismatic, each bringing something new to the table, and each learning more and more about the other every day. Phineas kept himself busy- not that anyone who had half a brain couldn’t figure out why- as the troupe and the place became more and more like a second home to him.

If he was a different man with a different philosophy he would have said it had been fate which had brought the two together. Instead he knew it was by his own stubborn ways and Phillip’s own curiously alluring energy that had done it.

Charity- God bless that incredible woman- had seen the signs of what wa to come possibly even before Phineas himself had realized it. She’d always known, in the end. She had suspected he’d leave, and Phineas couldn't even look at the barely-contained tears in her eyes the first time they had discussed the nature of their relationship.

Phineas ultimately took a third option. It's what he was best at. He loved his wife, and he loved Phillip. Why should he have to choose? Society? Damn society to hell. People were already talking, let them talk more. No skin off of his back.

And so, Phineas opened his eyes to a new world, where he didn't have to worry about snide remarks or sideways glances, he was free- they all were- to live and love and be whoever they wanted to. Phineas gazed down at his boyfriend still asleep in his arms. Charity must’ve moved to be closer to the girls’ rooms sometime before Phin had woken up. But that was okay.

He looked out into the early dawn and noticed there was still a bit of time before the sun rose above the earth and into the sky again. He shook Phil’s form gently and rubbed his arm, and finally woke him up fully with a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. Phil mumbled about it being far too early, but Phin just smiled.

“I have something to show you,” Phin said, his voice rough from sleep. Phil sighed and began to move off of the taller man as they both got up. Phineas carefully took his partner’s hand and led him over to the main room, and then out onto the balcony to embrace the rising sun.

Phineas breathed in the crisp morning air long and deep, tightening his hold on Phil’s hand as the shorter man moved closer. At once, the sky shone like heaven reaching through the clouds, bathing the world in calm, golden light and illuminating the couple below.

Phillip smiled to himself as he tilted his head and rested it on Phin’s shoulder. He could hear Phin’s quiet chuckle at the motion and hummed quietly in approval.

The two of them stood there in quiet reverence as the sunrise left them both speechless in awe and wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted to the archive, yay! A special thanks to everyone in the TGS discord for putting up with my technological ineptness ^_^'


End file.
